


Did he HAVE to order the chocolate pancakes today?

by Kittyblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack
Summary: This is just a tiny drabble I wrote a while ago for a friend on Tumblr. Maybe I'll post more drabbles here in the future, who knows?Sam is sitting in a Diner with Cas, Dean and Gabriel. And having flashbacks to last night, while Gabriel just wants to enjoy his pancakes.





	Did he HAVE to order the chocolate pancakes today?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeotheLionathefootofOrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/gifts).



 It wasn’t fair. Sam was trying so hard to play it cool and ignore it, but Gabe was making it really freaking hard for him.

He swallowed, hard, and grabbed his water to try and clear his thoughts.

You see, the problem was Dean. And possibly Cas. They were RIGHT THERE, sitting in a booth at the only diner in this little town and chatting over breakfast as if nothing was wrong, while Sam SUFFERED.

He suffered with every bite of chocolate-syrup covered pancakes Gabriel took into his mouth. He felt a pang of longing with every drop of the black, gooey substance that dripped from the archangels fork. His mouth tried to salivate and go dry at the same time with every tiny sound of pleasure the little bastard made while eating.

And Gabe didn’t even look at Sam.

He was telling some undoubtedly hilarious story to Dean and Cas while Sam sat there squirming as his pants slowly became tighter around his growing erection. Because seeing Gabe eat chocolate pancakes made him think of last night.

Last night, when Sam came back to his motel room only to find his bed occupied with a very naked, very smug looking Gabriel who lifted a challenging eyebrow at Sam, lazily shaking a bottle of Hershey’s Dark Chocolate syrup.

When Sam had all but torn off his own clothes and leapt onto the bed, pinning the grinning angel beneath his muscular, oh-so-eager body.

When he had ground his now hard cock against Gabriel’s soft belly, squeezing his eyes shut and growling because it felt so good and it had been too long since they’d had any alone time.

When Gabriel squeezed the syrup over his own nipples and smeared a heart shape onto his chest and Sam had licked it off the soft flesh hungrily, grazing his teeth along with sweet little nips and bites, making Gabriel pant and beg for Sam to go further south.

When the next squirt of syrup had dribbled over the glistening head of Gabe’s already leaking cock, the salty-bitter taste of precome mixing with the chocolate and creating the fucking MOST DELICIOUS taste Sam had ever tasted.

He’d spent almost 15 minutes lapping and sucking the stuff off of his lover’s cock before he dragged his finger through it and dipped lower, circling the angel’s hole teasingly, following the sticky trail with his tongue. Chocolate syrup made for poor lube, though, and they’d eventually had to use astroglide, but MAN did Sam enjoy eating out Gabe’s ass and preparing his lover with his tongue and mouth….

Dean’s ellbow to his ribs shook Sam out of his thoughts and he flushed red as a tomato, wiping his open mouth where he had actually drooled a little while he’d apparently stared at Gabriel with a glazed expression… He tried to say something, but Gabe cut him off by covering Sam’s hand with his own and feeding him a forkful of chocolate pancakes with a wink. “Don’t mind him, Dean-o. I think he didn’t get too much sleep yesterday.”

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 


End file.
